Of Werewolves and Wizards
by joelscott
Summary: At the first full moon of their sixth year, Sirius lets slip where Moony goes during the full moon. How does Remus come to terms with Sirius' betrayal? What if Dumbledore had learned about the animagus? What if Dumbledore had discovered the steps Lord Voldemort took to ensure immortality during the Marauder era? How would that have changed their lives? Wolfstar and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Of Werwolves and Wizards

AN: AU from the point of "The Prank" on. Obviously, I do not own any of this. If I did, well, I'd be happy and rich wouldn't I?

Chapter 1: The Prank

Pain rippled through his body and try as he might to clench his teeth together, a rather unmanly scream tore out of his mouth. Pain as he had never felt erased all thought and sense from Remus Lupin, and his body bucked, as if to throw off what was hurting him.

It wasn't until the pain started to ease that he felt the hands on his body that pushed him into the bed, and another pair of hands keeping his mouth open and a potion was sliding down his throat. Slowly, the world came into focus. He was in the hospital wing, in the small room set aside for his recovery.

Towering over him, looks of weary concern universal on their face were Albus Dumbledore, tall, in magnificent blue robes, his glasses slightly askew on his long and crooked nose. Poppy Pomfrey, the short, thin middle aged matron, her black hair going silver. James Potter, tall and lanky, his black hair a mess as ever, and his glasses equally awry. Peter Pettigrew, short, plump, a mop of short cropped blond hair. Minerva McGonagall, her black hair out of it's usual tight bun, in her tartan robe.

Remus groaned lowly, something was wrong, he could tell. Not since his first transformation had the Headmaster and the Transfiguration Professor showed up to see how he was after the moon. He noted, with rising fear, that Sirius was not there. Had something happened during the Marauder's usual full moon romp? Had he bitten Sirius outside his animagus form?

"Mr. Lupin, can you understand me?" Dumbledore asked softly. The young werewolf nodded slowly, his eyes blinked slowly.

"Professor, maybe we should tell him?" came the equally and unusually soft voice of James. Remus saw the exchange of looks between James and Dumbledore, and the aged wizard smiled softly and nodded.

It took ten minuets for Prongs to tell Remus what had happened in the late hours of last night. Sirius, his boyfriend of a year and fellow Marauder had told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, and the 6th year Slytherian and glimpsed the wolf. When Remus tried to interrupt, his voice full of dread, "No! Did I ki-," but James cut him off and assured him that no harm had come to Snivillus, erm, Snape, James hastily amended, as he looked quickly at Dumbledore and McGonagall. James himself had braved the willow and the werewolf to retrieve the hated Slytherin.

The dread did not leave Remus, instead it changed direction. No, he would not be hauled to the Ministry and put down, but he would be expelled. Dumbledore, the ever-knowing and powerful wizard had been wrong, the experiment of allowing a werewolf attend Hogwarts had failed.

"I've been expelled haven't I?" Remus murmured, giving voice to his fear. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on the top of Remus' head, "Of course not dear boy, I know you had nothing to do with this. But we do need to discuss what has happened last night with everyone involved. Poppy says you'll be able to come to my office once the potion takes full affect, and before you ask, no", Dumbledore said, heading off the next question from Remus, "Severus Snape shall not be speaking of your condition, I have made sure of that,"

Remus made a sound between disbelief and amusement. Dumbledore patted him gently on the head, "I will see you soon in my office," with that he nodded to the others in the small room and walked out, sighing quietly.

"How do you feel now, Lupin?" McGonagall asked, her usual hard voice was much softer than Remus had ever heard. Remus thought for a few moments, "Like I've been mauled by a werewolf," he said, a note of irony in his voice, "Even when I got the bite, it didn't feel as painful as this,"

McGonagall moved, her arms started to come up from her sides, as if to hug Remus, but seemed to think better of it, and instead settled for patting his cheek. Minerva McGonagall, or Sexy McGoogles, as Sirius had affectionately nicknamed her three years previous, as demanding and hard as she came off, she did care and love those students under her charge. Remus gave her a knowing smile and she returned it sadly. "I will see you when you come to the Headmaster's office," she said and she too left with Pomfrey.

Prongs and Wormtail seemed at a loss of what to do or say, so they sat there. Looking at Remus as though he was on his death bed. _"It doesn't fit them,"_ Remus thought to himself. He mustered as much energy as he could to make a small smile, "Well, if anything, maybe Snape will leave us alone now, he may be too afraid he'll end up as my snack one night,"

The attempt of humor fell flat. Peter made a small and strangled chuckle, devoid of any humor. James just looked sadly at him.

"Where is Pads?" Remus asked, looking at James, whose face went hard, "Does it matter where that twat is Moony?" he scoffed, his right hand twitched.

Remus closed his eyes and nodded as he forced the next words out of his mouth, "Yes, Prongs it does. He's still my boyfriend and I want to see him," the words felt bitter in his own mouth and tried his best to keep his face even.

"How the bloody hell can you call him your boyfriend after what he did?" James said, his voice low and full of anger. "Black almost got you killed, Black is-"

"Your brother, my boyfriend, and Wormtail's friend, and don't say anything you'll regret later Prongs, we're going to forgive him, and we're going to move on, and yes, you will," Remus added sharply as James opened his mouth to protest. The edge to the werewolf's voice seemed to catch whatever words James was going to say so bit his lip.

"He's in Dumbledore's office, waiting for us," Peter finally supplied in a squeaky voice. Remus gave him a thankful smile.

The door opened again as the matron came in, fresh clothes for her patient. Remus just now realized he was naked, and was pleased for the blanket that covered his scared body. They had seem him naked and they had seen the scars, but he still was not like Sirius, he would never be one to willingly show his body to others. It had taken much argument over four months before Sirius had convinced Remus that let them sleep naked together or to shower together. It had taken another month before Sirius and he had done more than snog. Remus had protested, yes, he had seen the scars before, all the more reason Remus thought, that them getting together had been a horrible idea. Who could find him attractive? Who could handle the scars and not be turned off by them? Sirius had won the argument.

Pomfrey motioned for the two young men to leave so Remus could dress himself in private.


	2. Chapter 2: Poppy's Musings

Of Werwolves and Wizards

AN: AU from the point of "The Prank" on. Obviously, I do not own any of this. If I did, well, I'd be happy and rich wouldn't I?

Chapter 2: Poppy's Musings

It took Remus much longer than normal to dress. Potion and spells aside, he was still beat up, bloody, and scared. His body ached and cracked as he moved to pull the clothes on himself. Pomfrey had insisted that she accompany him and the others to Dumbledore's office but Remus had refused.

"Really, Madam Pomfrey, I'll be okay," he lied easily. She saw through it, but knew just as easily how between his stubbornness and pride, would not allow it.

Poppy Pomfrey always prided herself on her ability to take care of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She cared for them as if they were all her children, but much like a real parent, she had a tendency to have favorites. She watched the retreating backs of the three young men, the one with light brown hair, his two friends at either side of him, standing closer to him than they usually would, ready to grab him should his legs give out on him. She sighed as her vision began to shimmer with tears.

She had a favorite, Remus John Lupin. For a sixteen year old, he was always so gracious and kind to all he met, even when his other friends hexed and cursed others. He was so gentle and level-headed, and brave. The poor boy did not deserve that fate had handed to him. After six years of caring for him, she never heard a complaint, and only a couple times had she heard him scream as he did this morning. He deserved so much better.

But she saw another wound form as Potter spoke to Remus. A wound that she nor any medi-wizard could ever heal. It was a wound of love and trust. She liked the Black boy well enough, since their first year when they discovered their dorm-mates condition, Black more than anyone else could lift Remus;s mood. As the years went by, she saw how once Remus had woken up, his eyes would scan for Sirius. His eyes would brighten and a smile would come when he was there, or his eyes would stare dully at the ceiling and he would try to fight a frown of disappointment if his black haired friend wasn't there. She also saw similar reactions with Black, a smile and a joke when Remus had an easy moon, or the frown of worry when it was a harder one.

She should have seen it coming, really, for someone who prided herself on her sharp eyes of seeing things, she should have seen the next natural step. It had been a few days before Christmas of last year, she had come back from her office with a potion for him, though to be honest, in the two moons before, he hadn't needed much of her help, the scars and scratches for some reason been reduced drastically. But still, just to be safe, she insisted he take the potion. As she rounded the corner, she saw something to stop her in her tracks. Black was leaning over from the chair he had dragged to the bedside, his lips kissing the other boy's softly, a hand cupping his cheek, the other hand was entangled in the werewolf's fingers.

She dropped the goblet, she could feel her mouth slightly parted as the two boys looked at her. Remus had blushed, but Black had just smiled and winked, "Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, you still have a place in my heart," he had said with his usual cocky tone. Later, as he left to get to a class, he had brushed a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping Remus.

The story repeated over the past year. When he had free period, Black would come down and hold Remus's hand, they would kiss occasionally, or Black would rub wherever Lupin was hurting.

A few months later, she wasn't sure where the words had come from, not why she found herself doing it, but suddenly, and in a low tone so Remus would stay asleep, she put a hand on Black's shoulder, he stared up at her, a challenging look in his eyes,

"Sirius, make sure you deserve him, don't hurt him," she had said, and winced after she had said it. She expected another cocky grin and answer, some wisecrack. Instead, his face softened and looked at Remus, "I'll never deserve him. I'm too..." but the words trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders, "But I'll never hurt him," he gave her a sad smile and walked slowly to the door of the wing.

She felt a flash of anger, thinking back to those words, "I'll never hurt him," and she had believed it. No, Sirius Orion Black did not deserve Remus Lupin she thought, and now Black had hurt Remus. This was out of her hands she knew, but the look of hurt and betrayal she had seen in Remus Lupin's eyes was something she would never forget.


End file.
